memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Projections (episode)
Pics Can someone get a pic of Barclay and The Doctor? Moo Cow 06:09, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) I summarized the episode the best I could, it might not be 100% accurate, can someone review it please? :It's being shown on SPIKE now, I'll review it. Kojiro Vance | Talk 14:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::I edited it, is it ok? ::"Computer, delete Paris." ''- the Doctor ::Lieutendant Tom Paris' Apprentice 01:31, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Bottle Show? How is this episode a bottle show if there is a special guest star (Dwight Schulz)? :Depends on your definition of Major Guest Star. Considering that Reginald Barclay is a fairly defined character I'd say he isn't really a special guest star but some others might disagree. However the current consensus appears to follow that definition. – Morder 08:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::A bottle show has a minimum of guest stars, not neccesarily zero guest stars. Whether something is a bottle show or not depends more on the sets used(existing ones versus building new ones, which is expensive)--31dot 10:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Makes sense. Thanks for answering so quickly... Doctor's voice I watched this episode on Spike recently and noticed that the Doctor's voice seemed much lower than usual. Later, my wife watched it on DVR and mentioned that the Doctor's voice seemed much lower than usual. Since we noticed this independently, it seems that there might be something to it. It might be just a bit of trivia, but did Robert Picardo have a cold or anything like that during the filming of this episode? 01:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I seem to recall Bob saying he didn't enjoy himself on one of the episodes because he was suffering from a cold or the flu. I can't remember which episode it was, though; it could have been this one. --From Andoria with Love 09:11, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Removed * The TNG episode features a similar plot device, with Beverly Crusher finding herself alone aboard the and having to figure out her situation through conversation with the computer. It is also similar to in that the main character must decide which of two realities is the correct one. Jonathan Frakes was heavily involved in both episodes (as actor and director, respectively.) Removed the above, as we only note deliberate similarities. It can be put back if there is evidence of such.--31dot 20:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) * Barclay's rank insignia alternates between Lieutenant junior grade and Lieutenant. This reflects the character's progress from the rank of Lieutenant junior grade in 2370 ( ) to a full Lieutenant by 2373 ( ). :Seems speculative. - 05:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Presumptuously, that is the case for the second sentence, but not the first sentence. It is an observable fact. Furthermore, if it is the case that the second sentence is "speculative", then how do you justify including any of the content of this episode in the Reginald Barclay page's non-holographic character history? I refer you to that page's discussion. Your method seems inconsistent. With all of that in mind, please reassess edits relating to this episode (on their various pages) in light of the fact that Barclay is only ever depicted as a hologram in "Projections", and any credence to that depictions resemblance to the real Barclay are ... speculative. 00:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I'll deal with the part of this I didn't answer elsewhere, which is that this episode predates First Contact by a year, making it more likely that this is just a costume error, which were quite common to Voyager, instead of something intentional, though if it can be cited as such that would be great. - 01:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Chalking it up to costume error is also speculative. The observation should be noted under continuity, with or without any speculation about its reason. To be clear, his rank alternates back and forth several times and in different locations, but if you really think all speculation should be ignored ... I'll reiterate my objection to using any of this episode as source material for the real Barclay's history on any page. 06:03, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::A costume error is not "speculation", it is common sense. If you have direct, hard evidence that such an error was for some reason actually deliberate, feel free to offer it. 31dot (talk) 10:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::If it only happened once or only in one scene, I would agree with you. But it occurs repeatedly throughout the episode. Remember, the character is an hallucination and there are other inconsistencies of the Doctor's hallucinations that are talked about. Given the repetition and the context, the burden of proof in this case is in saying it was not intentional. 02:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Total Recall Anyone else notice the similarities to Total Recall? Him doubting if everything is real or a simulation, them sending someone in to convince him it's all a simulation and he has to do something to escape, then sending in his wife, and he has to start the reactor/blow up the warp core?– Neotechni 07:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Barclay helped design the Emergency Medical Hologram At one point in the episode, Barclay's hologram tells the Doctor that he was on the engineering team who designed the Emergency Medical Hologram. Barclay states that his job was to develop the Doctor's interpersonal skills. I think this explains quite a bit. Hehehe. :IIRC, that isn't necessarily the real Barclay, though. --Defiant 07:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC)